The Death of Nii Jenyi
by illusionary001
Summary: Nii is in his office remembering his past before joining the Buddhist temple.


The Death of Nii Jeni

Rating: M

Summary: Nii is in his office remembering his past before joining the Buddhist temple.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse and molestation. Nothing graphic at all, but still I warned you.

Authors Note: This has been sitting on my computer for half a year and I felt I should post it. Not my best, but comments appreciated anyways.

* * *

Nii sat alone in his office and played with his stuffed bunny. The bunnies stuffed head moving from side to side. He knew what the bunny held inside his large plush body, the power contained with in. If he wanted he could make anyone disappear, from that girly looking boy that Koumyou picked up, his father who had visited him countless nights, to the whole goddamned fucken world.

"Yeah...the whole fucken world...wouldn't that be nice bunny-chan? Just you and me? And Koumyou too, if I can bring him back..."

Nii placed the bunny on his desk and looked at it, it's lifeless innocent exterior. He had once been innocent, once upon a time, not that it had lasted. By the time he was four, his genius had been discovered, which meant no more toys and more math.

Sitting there in his barren room practicing a + b = c...

His parents had always been proud that their offspring was genius like them, the workaholic bastards who were never interested in anything but making him work to the top quickly. Because their child was genius, they couldn't show affection because that may cause him to loose focus.

He had spent many times in bed wishing that his father would one day embrace him with a smile. But one night he paid for it and to this day he regretted ever making such a wish….

After loosing his job at the university, his father stayed home drinking himself to sleep, not motivated to do anything and depicting himself a total failure. His mother, being the only supporter of the family, hardly ever came home. Not that he, Nii, had cared, the bitch had never been what you would call a mother. But it had been nice having his father around for once, even though he sat on the couch and grunted every time someone spoke to him.

Soon his father began coming into his room at night, when he was studying. Helped him with the problems he struggled with and soon began to smile with pride and embrace his son. But that all changed when he came in one night. It had started normal at first.

"_So how's the studying going?"_

"_Oh it's going fine dad, I finally mastered some of the linear algebra equations." _

His father had leaned in to check his work as normal, breathing heavily and smelling of alcohol. His father was drunk and slowly he had begun to touch him… Touch him in ways he did not like, whispering how he looked like his mother…

Nii snapped out of his memory as he heard one of the generators go off. He shook his head and stared at the bunny again as he took out a cigarette from his pocket. Lighting it, he wondered where his bastard of a father was now. He hadn't seen his parents in over fourteen years and he hadn't spoken to anyone about what his father had done… not even Koumyou. He wouldn't let anyone know about those years of vulnerability, of lying on the bed with his father on top of him. Whispering his mother's name. Three years of humiliation, before he left home to start his early career in college.

Nii leaned back in his office chair and smiled.

"Heh college… that hadn't been much of a challenge…seeing those idiots struggle with even the simplest of problems."

The teachers had loved him, praising him and passing him with honors from one level to the next. It was cake, and he always got what he wanted and was soon the youngest person in the nation to get a PHD…

"Whoo hoo… you have a piece of paper that said you were intelligent… big deal…"

He hadn't wanted to go home, back to that barren bedroom, where the bastard would visit him every night looking for companionship. Back to the home where nothing but zeros and ones resided in every corner…an empty matrix of what life was supposed to be.

So he had searched, searched for something that would fill the curiosity and the hope, that there was maybe something more than just pain old logic. A whole year he had searched, and at last he had found it in a small temple where monks resided, waiting and hoping to become the next Sanzo and the barer of the muten sutra.

He had been welcomed in and given the name, "Kennyuu" and did the things the other monks did, everything but shave his head.

Nii smiled at that thought, he couldn't see himself bald and therefore refused to even consider it, the monks hadn't liked it but they eventually gave in and learned to live with it.

Still that hadn't ended well. No…it hadn't. Not when his master's warm blood spilled all over him and to this day he still carries the thick burden of the old man's blood. The blood that engulfed him in even more darkness.

But still he had met him, Koumyou, the one who shined like the moon, through the darkness of the night, the one who brought the light out of him.

How wonderful it had felt being around Koumyou's presence, like a heavy burden lifted off his shoulders that he had carried since his childhood years.

But alas, just like everything, it wasn't meant to be, it was meant to end. End, when he died for that selfish brat of his, when his blood bathed the golden strands of the river child.

The light had gone out, and how appropriate that he would be stuck on the hell called earth, bearing the sutra of nothingness.

"_Let's make a little wager…"_

"_Ok, what are the stakes."_

"_I would have to say, dawn."_

Nii started to laugh.

"Oh Koumyou, you and your trivals."

He grabbed the bunny and with one solid pull he ripped off its head. It was time to finish what had been started those years ago.


End file.
